<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Future Of Scorpion by BrooklynNine9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702727">The Future Of Scorpion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9'>BrooklynNine9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorpion a Cyclone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scorpion (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Gen, Set After Season 4 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be one big collective story that will pick up a month or so from the season 4 finale and will have a month or so time skip close to the start. Will Scorpion ever be able to overcome their hurdle and reunite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabe Gallo/Allie Jones, Paige Dineen &amp; Walter O'Brien, Toby Curtis &amp; Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis &amp; Paige Dineen &amp; Sylvester Dodd &amp; Cabe Gallo &amp; Walter O'Brien &amp; Happy Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorpion a Cyclone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first stage of their rebuild as the team realise what they had was too important to lose and Paige especially realising as she feels she's lost her love of her life forever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 12th </p><p>Walter was sat at his desk after seeing the date and realising it had already been a month since everything fell apart and he had lost his only true sense of family he has ever had but he did realise he had something to look forward to which was spending time with Ralph who unlike the last incident between him and Paige actually felt as Walter wasn't to blame as much as his mum lashed out and him and he wished she could see that she overreacted even though Walter did technically lie to his mom but he wouldn't have if she told him about little white lies. </p><p>A few hours had passed by and Walter and Ralph were casually chatting as they were packing up their work after they spend some time working on another project which they would normally spend a few hours a day on but due to the fallout Ralph was only able to come by the garage once a week as Paige only allowed her son to see Walter on a limited basis but Ralph was upset with his mom for that as he saw Walter as his dad for so long and saw them as a family and was hoping it would become a bit more real as he hoped they'd all move in together.</p><p>"Well it seems as everything is packed away and your lift should be here any minute" Walter said<br/>
"Are you ok?" Ralph asked<br/>
"Yes of course, why you ask Ralph?" Walter asked<br/>
"It's just it's been almost a month and I've not been able to see you much and I just wished everything went back to how things were I guess" Ralph answered<br/>
"Me too buddy" Walter said<br/>
"I just wish my mom would see that she over reacted and that everyone would come back to Scorpion" Ralph said sadly<br/>
"Well I don't think that will happen any time soon or ever" Walter admitted sadly<br/>
"Do you still love my mom?" Ralph asked hoping he said yes<br/>
"Of course I do Ralph even after she left as I meant it when I said she's the love of my life" Walter replied before a car was heard signalling Ralph's lift had arrived<br/>
"I just hope things will change but I need to get going, bye Walter" Ralph said before giving his 'dad' a hug<br/>
"Me too and goodbye Ralph" Walter said before Ralph made his way out of the garage </p><p>Ralph wandered into the Centerpide building which he hated as it was a constant reminder of the fallout that had occurred but he made his way inside and his mom was on a call so she said she would let him know when he could come in so he sat outside and shortly after Toby, Happy and Sly all greeted him and started to chat with him.</p><p>"Hey Ralphy boy" Toby said<br/>
"Hi" Ralph said to the three of them<br/>
"So where you been?" Happy asked<br/>
"At the garage" Ralph answered<br/>
"With Walter?" Sly asked<br/>
"Ye we were working on a project but it's hard as we only get to do so for a few hours a week as I can only see him once a week" Ralph answered sadly<br/>
"You ok Ralph?" Happy asked<br/>
"Ye I just wish we could back in time like that night ever happened" Ralph answered and Toby remained silent<br/>
"You ok Toby?" Sly asked<br/>
"No. I'm with Ralph as much I enjoy my job it doesn't feel right without all of us being here and especially without Walt and Cabe" Toby answered honestly<br/>
"Babe what are are you trying to say?" Happy asked her husband<br/>
"I just wish we could erase that night as we're supposed to be family and we all agreed to never turn our backs on one another and to look out for each other but we took everything from Walt as well as kicking him to the dust near enough" Toby said<br/>
"I don't know about you Sly but I'm with my husband" Happy said<br/>
"I agree too" Sly replied<br/>
"Great lets tell my mom" Ralph said happily as Paige opened her office door as she heard her son's words<br/>
"Tell me what honey?" Paige asked her son<br/>
"I think we should talk in your office" Toby said before they made their way into Paige's office</p><p>After a good ten minutes Paige seemed to be caught up on everything they had discussed and as much as she wanted to go back to how things were she just didn't know what to say.</p><p>"So can we mom?" Ralph asked<br/>
"I don't think we can" Paige answered sadly<br/>
"Why not Paige, do you not care about Walter and what we did to him and I know he hurt you but we hurt him real bad" Happy added<br/>
"Of course I care about him" Paige said to which Toby discovered something from her response as well as her body language<br/>
"You still love him don't you?" Toby asked which caused tears to form in Paige's eyes as she had felt as her love of her life was gone as a result of her<br/>
"Yes" Paige answered whilst wiping the tears from her face<br/>
"SO do you think we can get everyone back together again? Sly asked<br/>
"Maybe but not yet as we have a few cases to handle over the next few weeks" Paige answered quickly<br/>
"Can we try after?" Ralph asked his mom<br/>
"Hopefully" Paige replied </p><p>Soon enough the conversation ended and they all went off their own ways and shortly after left for their respective homes.</p><p>The next arrived and Team Centerpide were out on a case and they realised that they needed help and they could only get help from a certain person,</p><p>"Your saying we need help?" Paige asked<br/>
"Yep and quick" Sly answered<br/>
"Who?" Paige asked even though she had a good idea of who they needed<br/>
"You know who" Toby said and Paige did so she made calls as she felt it wasn't the best idea to go through Walter or Cabe directly </p><p>Walter was upstairs in the loft just going through some work on his computer until he heard the garage door open which was quickly followed by Cabe's voice</p><p>"Walter" Cabe shouted<br/>
"Ye Cabe" Walter replied as he made his way downstairs<br/>
"Come on we got a go" Cabe said<br/>
"Why?" Walter asked<br/>
"We've been requested to help on a case so we got to go now" Cabe said and the pair quickly made their way out the garage and into Cabe's SUV</p><p>Within 20 minutes they arrived and Walter stepped out the car and qucikly realised who they were helping and was about to get back in the car but Cabe stopped him.</p><p>"Son what are you doing?" Cabe asked<br/>
"You should have told him who we were helping" Walter answered<br/>
"Yes I should have but we've been requested to help so can we do that?" Cabe asked<br/>
"Yes of course" Walter replied before making his way over to his 'family'</p><p>After a couple minutes Walter was briefed on the situation and before anyone could discuss a plan, Walter had an answer and he quickly told everyone and they agreed and before any of them knew it the case was over and the problem was resolved.</p><p>Everyone thanked Walter but he made it aware to Cabe that he wanted to leave and they went to do so but he received hugs from everyone but Paige but they shared a glance at each other and she mouthed a thank you to him which he smiled and shortly after left.</p><p> June 5th<br/>
A few weeks had gone by and all the cases that Centerpide had ended up requiring them to bring in Walt and Cabe which wasn't great and it resulted with the Centerpide team plus Ralph having a discussion once again in Paige's office. </p><p>"I'm sorry but we need to bring Scorpion back together as it sucks not having us all here to celebrate" Sly said<br/>
"Agreed" everyone replied<br/>
"Who's going to talk to Walt?" Happy asked<br/>
"I will" Paige answered quickly<br/>
"You sure that's a good idea Paige?" Toby asked<br/>
"No but I kind of caused this mess so I'll try to talk to him, Toby and Happy could Ralph stay with you guys tonight?" Paige asked<br/>
"Of course" Happy replied<br/>
"Why Paige you looking to stay over?" Toby asked cheekily<br/>
"No, it's just I'd rather cry at home alone if it goes badly" Paige answered<br/>
"Ok, well good luck" Toby said before everyone made their way out the office and home whereas Paige got her stuff together and took a depp breath as she made her way to the garage and she didn't take long to get there.</p><p>Paige took another deep breath before opening the garage door as she hoped Walter wasn't at his desk. Walter heard the door open and he thought it was Cabe so he made his way out from the trailer area into the main area and when he saw it wasn't Cabe he stopped.</p><p>"Paige?" Walter asked confused<br/>"Hi Walter" Paige responded slightly nervous</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The rebuild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paige surprises Walter with her unexpected visit as she tells him how they've all been feeling and that they all wish they could erase that night as no one only does she want Scorpion back together but she wants to be reunited with her love of her life and for her, Walter and Ralph to be a family once again as that's all she has every wanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Paige" Walter said <br/>"Hi Walter" Paige replied happily as she was seeing Walter<br/>"What are you doing here, wait is Ralph ok?" Walter asked<br/>"Yes Ralph is fine" Paige answered happily as she was happy to that Walter still cared heavily for her son<br/>"So why are you here?" Walter asked still confused<br/>"Well I wanted to talk about some things" Paige replied <br/>"Ok" Walter said<br/>"Only if you don't mind as I completely understand if you don't want to" Paige said <br/>"No it's ok" Walter replied<br/>"Well these past couple months haven't been great" Paige said <br/>"Ye that's true" Walter added<br/>"Ye and we've been talking and realised how much we miss this place, working here, being part of a family" Paige said <br/>"What are you trying to say Paige?" Walter asked <br/>"It's just not the same without you and Cabe" Paige said <br/>"Ye it's not the same here and there's not many cases being given to us as theirs only 2 of us now" Walter said which made Paige feel bad as she felt as she was to blame but she didn't show it<br/>"Ye sorry about that but it's not just that, we miss you, Ralph misses you and I miss you so much Walter" Paige said as she moved closer but not so close<br/>"I missed you all and you too Paige" Walter said <br/>"That's also another thing I came to talk to you about" Paige said <br/>"What is it?" Walter asked<br/>"Us" Paige replied quickly<br/>"Oh" is all Walter could answer with<br/>"I know I'm basically to blame for you loosing everything but this time apart made me realise I over reacted and I still love you Walter and I meant it when I said you were the love of my life" Paige said sadly<br/>"Paige your the love of my life too" Walter said <br/>"Wait are you saying?" Paige asked hopefully <br/>"I still love you too Paige" Walter answered truthfully <br/>"Walter I know it's too much to ask but can we try again as I can't lose you and I promise not to make the same mistakes again?" Paige asked <br/>"I'd like that" Walter replied with a smile which made Paige do the same <br/>"Really?" Paige asked excitedly <br/>"Yes but can you promise me something?" Walter asked <br/>"Of course what is it?" Paige asked <br/>"That we talk through any problems or issues rather than keeping them bottled up so we don't make the same mistakes" Walter answered <br/>"Of course a million percent" Paige said happily as she gave Walter a kiss <br/>"Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight?" Paige asked <br/>"Erm" Walter replied as he was unsure of what she was suggesting<br/>"Oh god Walter I wasn't implying so that we have sex, I just want to be with you if that's ok?" Paige asked <br/>"Of course you can stay" Walter replied happily <br/>"Thank you Walter not just for this but hearing me out and agreeing to all this" Paige said before giving Walter a quick kiss<br/>"Wait what about Ralph?" Walter asked <br/>"He's staying with Happy and Toby who said to say hi" Paige answered<br/>"Ok and don't we need to talk about the team?" Walter asked<br/>"Ye but can we do it upstairs?" Paige asked <br/>"Of course we can" Walter replied and Paige walked up to the loft with her arm in his</p><p>The next three hours were not only good for them but the team also as they spent a good hour talking about them and the team and how they are going to sort the current situation out so everyone is back working at Scorpion and they spent some time watching tv/ a film before deciding to go to bed.</p><p>"Well I guess we should call it a night" Walter said as the film ended <br/>"I guess we should" Paige replied as Walter made his way back into bed after putting their phones on charge<br/>"Goodnight Walter, I love you" Paige said along with a kiss<br/>"Night Paige and I love you too" Walter replied along with a kiss too</p><p>Soon after they fell asleep together for the first time in months with Walter holding Paige as they did as she asked him to do beforehand as she wanted him to as she missed him so much as she's been lonely without him these past months and he has been the same without her.</p><p>The next morning Paige woke up and was immediately happy as she saw Walter at one of his many computers and she decide to get up and make her way over and as she watched him she started to smile as she remembered the previous night and how they had a great talk not just about moving forward with Scorpion but the two of them too and she hasn't been this happy in months.</p><p>"Morning" Paige said <br/>"Morning" Walter replied happily as he turned to face Paige </p><p>They spent some time together as Paige knew that Sly, Toby and Happy would be here soon but Walter didn't know and she made them breakfast and shortly after they finished they heard Toby.</p><p>"Walt you here?" Toby asked<br/>"Well I guess they are here" Paige said suspiciously <br/>"Is that why you came to talk last night?" Walter asked<br/>"Ye I hope you don't mind" Paige said anxiously <br/>"No it's fine at least we can talk now" Walter said <br/>"Well let's go" Paige said as they both got up and she hooked her arm in with Walter's<br/>"I wonder how it went?" Sly asked<br/>"Well we should find out soon and plus we would have known that it went well if Paige's car was here but she didn't take it" Happy answered just before Walter and Paige appeared at the top of the stairs<br/>"It looks like it went well" Toby said as they clocked the pair who made their way downstairs to them<br/>"Hey guys" Walter said and before anyone could reply Sly wrapped Walt in a big hug<br/>"I've missed you brother" Sly said happily<br/>"I missed you too Sly" Walter said as they parted <br/>"I missed you all" Walter said happily as he looked at his friends/family<br/>"Missed you too" Happy said as she gave Walt a hug too <br/>"Ye me too 197" Toby added as he gave Walter a hug also<br/>"So it seems like things went well with you guys considering you stayed the night" Toby said cheekily <br/>"Yes it did go well and I did stay the night but not for what you are implying Toby, we talked about us and how to deal with Scorpion moving forward" Paige replied<br/>"That sounds great but what made you both give another try?" Happy asked<br/>"We realised that we had fought so hard to be together so we can't throw it away for an over reaction and we've promised to be open and honest with each other and talk our problems rather than keeping them inside" Paige answered happily <br/>"That sounds great" Sly said <br/>"It sure is" Walter added as he and Paige glanced at each other briefly <br/>"Well we're happy for you two" Toby said <br/>"Thanks guys" Paige and Walter both said <br/>"So how are we moving forward with Scorpion?" Sly asked</p><p>The next hour involved Paige and Walter discussing their plan with the others who were happy with it so they agreed to it and was happy as they were gonna be together again as a family.</p><p>After their talk Walter realised they would have to tell Cabe so he asked for him to come over and Cabe arrived soon after.</p><p>"What's up then Walt?" Cabe asked as he walked in which made him shocked as he saw everyone was there<br/>"Wait what are you all doing here?" Cabe asked<br/>"Well we're coming back to Scorpion" Happy answered<br/>"Seriously?" Cabe asked <br/>"Ye" Toby replied<br/>"How?" Cabe asked <br/>"Well we all realised how much that night was a mistake and that we wanted to go back to how things were and it wouldn't have been possible without Paige" Sly said<br/>"What do you mean?" Cabe asked<br/>"Last night I came to talk to Walter about what we had talked about and we discussed a plan for all of us to come back to Scorpion" Paige replied happily <br/>"That's great but what does this mean for you two?" Cabe asked Paige and Walter<br/>"We decided to give it another go but this time we promised one another to be open and honest rather than not communicating" Paige said happily as she and Walter glanced at each other and started to smile<br/>"That's good to hear, I'm happy for you too" Cabe said </p><p>As the team spent some time setting up their desks/areas again as well as chatting Walter went upstairs to grab something that he had drawn up the previous night with Paige.</p><p>"Hey guys come here a minute please?" Walter asked <br/>"Ok boss" Happy replied as they all made their way over to Walter<br/>"If you could all sign one?" Walter asked<br/>"I don't understand what are these contracts for?" Sly asked<br/>"Well since you are all rejoining Scorpion I need to give you contracts that stae once we've completed the remaining Centerpide jobs then you'll officially be part of Scorpion again" Walter answered happily<br/>"Wait what's this towards the end?" Toby asked<br/>"That is all your stakes in the business" Walter replied<br/>"Wait Walt what do you mean?" Toby asked<br/>"I'm giving you, Happy, Sly and Cabe 10% of the business" Walter answered <br/>"Son are you sure about this as I don't feel as I deserve a share?" Cabe asked <br/>"You are all apart of the team so I want you all to have a share in the business as it is technically a family business after all" Walter replied which left everyone smiling<br/>"Wait what about me?" Paige asked<br/>"Ah ye, I forgot to tell you last night" Walter said <br/>"Tell me what?" Paige asked<br/>"This is your contract, and you got yours last as I'm giving you 10% of the business for Ralph and yourself 20%" Walter answered<br/>"Walter it's sweet for you to give Ralph 10% but why am I getting double?" Paige asked<br/>"Because I want you to run the business with me" Walter said <br/>"Seriously?" Paige asked<br/>"Of course as you've been the one keeping us together and you did help in bringing us back together" Walter said<br/>"Ye Paige Walts right you deserve it" Toby said <br/>"You guys are seriously ok with this?" Paige asked<br/>"Yes" They all answered apart from Walter <br/>"So what do you say?" Walter asked <br/>"Yes, oh Walter I love you" Paige said as she gave Walter a kiss and a hug<br/>"I love you too" Walter replied</p><p>The team spent the rest of the day talking through the next few weeks and Paige and Walter told Ralph about them getting back together and Ralph asked for Walter to stay with them that night so the three of them went back to Paige's apartment after the whole team had dinner together and they were together again as a family and Ralph and Walter spent some time together whilst Paige watched whilst reading a book and she was so happy to have her favourite two people together again and this time it wouldn't be temporary it was permanent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Scorpion start to become one again the team get back into the swing of things and they all feel so much better that they're back together again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 4th <br/>It had been almost a month now since Scorpion had gotten back together and last week they had wrapped up the last case that Centerpide had and they had all officially become members of Scorpion again meaning that they were one step closer to getting back to a sense of normal. Walter stayed with Paige and Ralph the previous night as after work they all went out for dinner together the three of them as a family.</p><p>Walt woke up and quickly noticed that Paige wasn't there which wasn't normally the case as he got up before her near enough every time but he didn't mind so he qucikly got dressed and made his way out of the bedroom to see Paige and Ralph cooking up breakfast.</p><p>"Hey" Walter said as he made his way over to them<br/>"Morning sweetie" Paige replied along with a kiss<br/>"Morning love" Walter replied<br/>"Morning Walter" Ralph said happily<br/>"Morning buddy" Walter responded happily <br/>"So what are you two up to?" Walter asked<br/>"Well Ralph suggested we make you breakfast as it is our 1 month anniversary" Paige said <br/>"Oh I thought we would could just add it onto the 16 month anniversary" Walter said<br/>"Well I agree to so happy 17th month anniversary" Paige said with a quick kiss<br/>"Happy anniversary Paige" Walter replied happily</p><p>The little family then spent their breakfast time and the time they had before they had to go to the garage together by just hanging out together and before they knew it they had to get ready and soon enough they were all ready and made their way to the garage and suprisingly they were the last to arrive which wasn't normally the case but they got of the car and made their way into the garage where they were met with everyone and even Allie was there too. </p><p>"Hey guys" Cabe said as Walt, Paige and Ralph walked into the garage<br/>"Hey" Paige replied as they made their way inside<br/>"So you guys are here last any reason?" Tby asked suggestively <br/>"Come on Toby" Sly said <br/>"What?" Toby asked<br/>"Your just a perv" Happy said<br/>"If you must know Paige and Ralph made me breakfast and it was amazing" Walter said as and Paige shared a quick glance which resulted in the two of them smiling<br/>"That sounds like you had a nice time this morning" Allie said <br/>"It sure was, spending some tome together before work the three of us" Paige said </p><p>They all then went to their desks but Walter ended up making his way up to the loft to grab something and soon enough made his way downstairs and shortly after him and Ralph went off somewhere in the garage to work on another one of their projects and as the they went off together Paige could only smile as she watched her two favourite people in the world walk of to go and do what they love together.</p><p>"It's beautiful" Allie said as she approached Paige's desk<br/>"Ye it sure is, I just hope we will stay together as I can't lose him again and possibly for good" Paige replied<br/>"I'm sure it won't come to that Paige, you guys will be together for ever if you ask me" Allie said<br/>"Thanks and I really hope so" Paige said<br/>"Why do you think of you and Walter moving in together and one day getting married?" Allie asked<br/>"I do see those things happening with Walter and I hope now that we've started to talk through things that hopefully we will do those things one day and I hope its soon" Paige answered <br/>"Well you two are crazy about each other so I'm sure they will happen to you guys soon" Allie said <br/>"Ye I hope so" Paige replied happily as she smiled at Walter and Ralph who were working away on their project</p><p>It was a unique occasion for Scorpion as they could be doing pretty much whatever they wanted at the garage today as they had no upcoming cases to prepare for after wrapping up some cases so they were all just doing there own thing as they all sat at their desks working away apart from Walt and Ralph who were still doing work together somewhere in the garage whereas Allie and Cabe were not at desks as they didn't have any but they were still hanging out in the main area of the garage with everyone else.</p><p>"Hey Cabe can I ask you something?" Paige asked <br/>"Of course" Cabe replied<br/>"What happened with Florence?" Paige asked as the chemists name caught everyone's attention apart from Walter and Ralph of course who couldn't hear which was the reason why Paige asked<br/>"Well after a couple weeks following that night she got a job in England to help on a research project at Cambridge or something like that" Cabe answered<br/>"Is that everything?" Paige asked<br/>"Why are you bothered anyway Paige or are you jealous of something happening between her and Walt?" toby asked knowing about Paige's insecurities <br/>"Nothing ever happened between them when you were here and whilst you were away ok doc" Cabe said which Paige was relieved at which people noticed<br/>"It seems your happy about that" Happy said <br/>"Ye I am even though it would have been none of my business but during the time we were apart I kept getting upset thinking that I'd lost Walter forever" Paige answered<br/>"Hey what happened, happened all that matters is that you are in a much better place now and you look set to be together for a long time" Cabe said as he approached Paige's desk<br/>"Ye you're right" Paige replied happily <br/>"I've got to thank you" Cabe said <br/>"For what Cabe?" Paige asked <br/>"Well its just that I've never seen Walt so happy especially when he's with you and Ralph or with one of you so thank you Paige" Cabe answered with a smile as he watched his 'son' working with his own 'son'<br/>"Thanks Cabe but he's done the same for me and Ralph and I can't thank him enough for letting us all back and for giving us the chance to be together again and for the three of us to be a family again" Paige said happily as she watched her son and Walter working together<br/>"Well I've got to admit Walt is a great dad to Ralph" Toby said<br/>"He sure is" Paige replied happily <br/>"I'm sure it wasn't easy on Ralph whilst you were gone" Cabe said <br/>"No it wasn't as Ralph missed Walter a lot and almost as much as me" Paige replied<br/>"Well he does see Walt as his dad" Happy said <br/>"I know he's like a father to him but I don't think he sees him that way" Paige said<br/>"It's true when we were on the island he said he wanted Walt to be his dad for ages and that's why he was so happy that you two got together as he sees him as his dad and I think that's what he's wanted for a while and probably for the rest of his life" Cabe replied<br/>"Well I hope he can be" Paige said </p><p>Everyone went back to work for a few hours as normal as they enjoyed just working on their own thing whilst being close to one another again and they are reunited fully as a family again.</p><p>The day started to come to an end and they were all preparing to go home as they were all pretty hungry and Walter and Ralph had finished up for the day and they rejoined everyone.</p><p>"Hey guys" Walter said as him and Ralph rejoined everyone<br/>"Hey" Paige replied as she approached Walter and gave him a kiss<br/>"You guys finished for the day?" Paige asked <br/>"Ye" Ralph answered <br/>"Well how about we all go to Kovelskies for dinner" Walter suggested <br/>"I'd like that" Sly replied<br/>"Count us in" Toby answered, talking about him and Happy<br/>"And us too" Cabe and Allie replied<br/>"Of course love it sounds lovely" Paige answered <br/>"Ok lets get going" Cabe said and they all made their way out and got into their respective cars with Sly joining Walter, Ralph and Paige</p><p>They all arrived at Kovelskies and made their way to a table/tables soon after and Paige and Walt sitting together, Sly and Ralph, Toby and Happy and Cabe and Allie sitting together as they all enjoyed a lovely dinner together which they hadn't done much since they all came back together and they always enjoyed it when they did. </p><p>After their dinner they all said their goodbyes and made their way home with Sly getting a ride home from Walt, Paige and Ralph before the family of three made their way to Paige's apartment which over the duration of Walter and Paige's relationship has become another home for Walter like the garage has become for Paige but since getting back together they've spent more nights at Paige's apartment as they've not spent a night apart since their getting together again and they both enjoyed that a lot and even Ralph especially because he was so happy to have Walter back in his life again on a permanent basis. The three of them decided to watch a film and as the film ended Ralph went to bed before Paige and Walt did but he said something that could change things forever.</p><p>"Night Mom" Ralph said <br/>"Night baby" Paige replied<br/>"Night buddy" Walter said <br/>"Night Dad" Ralph replied which made everyone freeze<br/>"Wait did you just call Walter dad?" Paige asked<br/>"Ye I guess I did, Walter I hope you don't mind?" Ralph asked as Walter came over to him<br/>"Ralph I don't mind and If you seem me that way that's ok I just hope I'm doing a good job" Walter answered<br/>"Ye your doing a great job" Ralph said <br/>"And Ralph I see you as a son too" Walter said which led to Ralph giving him a big hug<br/>"Night" Ralph said <br/>"Night son" Walter replied which led to tears forming in Paige's eyes as she watched on<br/>"Hey you ok?" Walter asked <br/>"Ye it's just that he's wanted you to be in his life for so long and for you to be his dad and honestly so have I" Paige answered<br/>"I just hope I'm doing a good job" Walter repeated<br/>"Oh Walter you've been amazing with him since we first met and you've helped my relationship with him too so you've been brilliant" Paige replied<br/>"Thanks Paige" Walter said <br/>"I should be thanking you for this and especially giving us the chance to reunite" Paige said <br/>"Well we are a family" Walter said<br/>"Ye we sure are" Paige replied happily </p><p>They then went to bed happy especially Paige after witnessing the scene between her son and her hopefully future husband who's been nothing but an amazing dad to her son.</p><p>The next day at work whilst Walter and Ralph were working away Paige revealed to the team about the beautiful scene she witnessed and about how Ralph called Walter dad.</p><p>"Aw that sounds lovely" Allie said <br/>"It sure was" Paige answered <br/>"Well we are all happy for you guys" Sly said <br/>"Ye thanks guys" Paige replied<br/>"And hopefully we might have another Scorpion wedding in the future" Toby said <br/>"Ye hopefully we will" Paige answered happily<br/>"Paige like I said I've never seen him so happy so I can assure you that if you stay on the right track then you will tie the knot" Cabe said <br/>"Ye Cabe's right it will happen" Sly said <br/>"I just can't wait for it" Paige replied</p><p>Again they all decided to have dinner together once again nut they cooked one big meal in the garage as they had nothing on once again and they all sat down together enjoying each others company as they ate together once again as the work day started to come to a close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will pick up a few months later and start a new story in a way as Scorpion are back to normal and better so they are now Scorpion 2.0.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>